


this is where we come alive

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cervix play, Clit Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, PWP, Underage Sex, ben is 27 and rey is 17, but they've been fucking since rey was 12, inspired by porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: Rey just wants to play Animal Crossing while her brother fucks her. Too bad he's so good at it she can't focus on the damn game.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	this is where we come alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! [inspired by naboojakku's author's note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876/chapters/60854320) on being inspired by porn. This is the video that inspired this. [THIS IS A PORN HUB LINK.](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5eb20ec82e9e4) I hope you all enjoy! This is not meant to have a plot! It's just porn.

Rey is so bored. Bored enough to invite her brother Ben over and have him bring his Nintendo Switch. Ben might’ve been her brother, but he was ten years older than her. Han had remarried after Leia had died tragically. She loved her brother... probably too much. 

She’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt, and some flimsy panties. She leads him to her bedroom while shaking her ass all the way up the stairs. “Rey you need to put some clothes on,” Ben growls, his voice rough with desire. 

“Why? Don’t you want to fuck me while I play with your Switch?”

Ben mutters something unintelligible but sounds like he’s profaning the name of God. 

“Don’t you want this?” Rey was old enough to know this was wrong, that wanting Ben like this was beyond reprehensible. She’d been so lonely though and Ben always made her feel complete. 

She splays out on their parent's bed and pushes her panties aside for him. They’d done it so many times before, what was once or twice more? Would that really weigh anymore heavily against their souls, then the time that he fucked her on her twelfth birthday? 

She replays the memory on repeat, he’d been her first, and she hoped he would be her only, of course, she’d have to get married someday. Someone would fool themselves into thinking they could satisfy her, and make her happy. No one would ever do that but her brother. 

Ben groans, “We can’t.” 

Rey snorts, “Yeah, we can.” 

“Kaydel is pregnant.” Kaydel was Ben’s cover-up of a girlfriend. She was always cheating on him, and in turn, Ben cheated on her with Rey. Kaydel must’ve suspected—but no, maybe not. 

“You banged her?” Rey puts the Switch down. 

“Once!” 

“And you didn’t fucking use a rubber?” Rey takes her brother’s huge body and she puts her hand in between his thighs. He’s absolutely about to split his pants open, he’s so hard. 

“Honey,” Rey purrs, “Let me take care of you,” she croons, it is a dark siren’s call and she knows the power she has over him. 

Ben leans into her petite, seventeen-year-old body. “Fuck, I missed this body.” 

“I know,” She picks up the Switch, and turns on a game, she loves this, and she plays the game, and Ben sheds his clothes. 

This is their cosmic dance, to desire what they cannot have. Ben is all of twenty-six this year, they both know what they’re doing is wrong. 

She puts her legs over his shoulders and gets comfortable on a pillow. 

His cock nearly splits her open. She’s focused on the game, and as his cock pushes into her slit, her body gives a little quiver. “Baby sister.” Ben groans. 

She lets the Switch rest on her chest, and his fingers dig into her baby fat, on her tummy. Rey is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. 

“Faster,” she whines, and puts the Switch on the other side of the bed, so he can play with her tits. 

He thrusts faster and deeper and then his big hand is covering her breast, and she whines pathetically. She’s soaking the sheets, and he loves it. He plays her clit masterfully, and she sighs and brings his lips down onto hers. “I love you,” Rey says, and his hips stutter. 

“I love you too.” Ben rasps, and pauses, his breath coming in pants, he pulls out a toy from her bedside drawer, and the slight hum of her clit sucker comes to life. 

“You must really love me if you’re gonna use that on me,” Rey smirks. “You’re getting a dad bod, it’s hot as fuck.” 

He puts the clit sucker on her, and within moments he’s figured out a rhythm for fucking her roughly and making her eyes roll back, the clit sucker doing its job perfectly. 

“Oh fuck,” Ben swears, and he slams his hips into her, hard. 

“Yes, yes, give it to me _big brother_.” 

“ _As you wish,_ ” he sighs and sets a torturous rhythm. He’s slamming into her, the clit sucker is long forgotten, and she’s far past overstimulated, her eyes are rolled back in her head, her body is coiled with pleasure, her toes curled. 

He slams into her and slaps her clit several times, then he’s spilling into her. They’d always been careful, not to get Rey pregnant. She thought it would be nice to have Ben’s baby. As her world tilts off it’s axis, she feels him shudder, and the welcome warmth and wetness of his seed spreading between her legs. 

He rolls off her and lays next to her for a long moment. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Rey says after about ten minutes. She’d come so hard, she’d blacked out and her thighs were shaking, she thought she had a charlie horse somewhere, she was sore all over. It was a good soreness though. 

“I have to, you can borrow the Switch.” 

“Ben,” Rey says urgently, “Mom and Dad just got home.” 

“Out the window, I go then.” Ben kisses her hair, but the door opens and Han is standing there. Ben’s soft cock is in his hand, Ben’s mouth moves, and Rey begins to try to explain. 

He walks out and closes the door. “When I open this door again I don’t want to see my son in here fucking my daughter.“ 

Ben stands in shock, mouth moving but nothing comes out. Han doesn’t open the door again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ✨😉💦


End file.
